Bella and the Cliff
by JerinAnn6397
Summary: A remix of when Bella jumps off the cliff in New Moon. Story is better then this summary.
1. The Cliff

As I looked out into the stormy ocean, I noticed that I hadn't heard Edward's _voice_ in a long time. In that second, I decided that I needed another adrenaline rush. I _had _to do something totally crazy and irresponsible. I started to head towards the cliff when I heard _his _voice.

"Bella! What are you doing? Don't!" I stopped dead in my tracks. It sounded so close, so real. It made the hole in my chest ache as bad as it did at the very beginning.

"You won't stay with me if I don't," I answered, near tears. "You always wanted me to be human. So just watch me."

"Please, Bella! Don't do this! Please, for me!"

It was just so tempting to give in, to say: _Okay, whatever you want._ But instead, I just kept on heading towards cliff and made my way up to the lowest ledge. It just wasn't good enough for me so I kept on climbing so I would get to the top.

"Bella! Listen to me!" he roared. "Stop this instant! Think of Charlie! Of me!"

"Oh like you care what happens to me," I spoke just as sternly as he did. "Charlie is a big boy. He can take care of himself." I reached the top ledge now and my toes were hanging off the end of it.

"Bella, please don't jump!" he sounded near tears. "Remember, you promised that you wouldn't do anything reckless and stupid. Well, this is both!"

"And you promised that you would never leave me, and look how that ended," I hissed back at his voice that I swore was right behind me.

I looked down after that and saw the waves crashing against the cliff. Did I really want to dive in that? I had to admit that I was scared out of my mind. _Just suck it up, Bella! Suck it up!_ I kept chanting to myself. Then I jumped.

I never thought it would feel this great to just be falling in the air. I was so excited that I screamed. I swore that I heard his voice swear. I was so high with excitement that I wanted to sing, and that isn't pretty. I was thinking of how much fun it would be to jump over and over again. Then I hit the water.

It was like slamming into concrete from the top of a skyscraper. It left me breathless. The water was so cold that it felt like needles against my skin. I struggled to get to the surface and I succeed. I was gasping for air. I turned around and saw a wave the size of Jacob in wolf form coming at me. It smacked me in the face and sent me under again. This time I couldn't get back to the surface. The current wouldn't let me go. I just struggled and struggled but it wouldn't ease up. Something even colder than the water had me by the waist and was pulling on me. It took the last of my breath away. My last thought was, _Goodbye Edward. I love you._

The cold thing was beating hard against my chest again and again. I was on land again and the thing was pushing the water from my chest. It felt like a hand, and yet it didn't. I was so cold, but I didn't even care. I couldn't even move. Was this death? I thought Heaven was supposed to be a happy, peaceful place! Maybe this wasn't Heaven. Maybe this was Hell. It wouldn't surprise me if it was. I committed suicide for all that was holy! What was to be expected.

"Bella, please! Bella don't do this to me! Breath! Open your eyes! Do something!" That voice was all to familiar. I felt something hard and cold against my lips. It was forcing air into me. I coughed back.

"Bella!" His voice sounded again.

_Please let this just be a dream. Please let this just be a dream. _I begged over and over as I opened my eyes. There I saw those perfect black eyes and pale face. His usual bronze hair was almost black due to the rain. His brow was crinkled in a worried/frightened way.

"Edward," I squeaked. And I saw the relief on his face before I went under again.


	2. My Personal Angel

**A/N: Hello! So I said that this would be a one chapter story, but those who have reviewed changed my mind. So this chapter isn't that long, but I plan on making the next one longer. I hope you enjoy it, but first a little disclaimer and the music I listened to when writing this.**

**Music: Never Alone by BarlowGirl**

**Disclaimer: Me: There is no way I am ever going to say it. **

**Jacob: If you do I will kiss you.**

**Me: *thinks about it* only if Edward kisses me too.**

**Bella: No way! He is my man! **

**Me: Aren't you supposed to be unconscious?**

**Bella: *drops to the floor unconscious***

**Me: Yes!**

**Edward: What did you do to my Bella?**

**Me: I will wake her up if you kiss me.**

**Edward: *thinking about it* okay. If you wake her up. **

**Me: Okay in the chapter to come.**

**Edward: *leans forward and he kisses me then leans back***

**Me: *grabs Jacob and kisses him* *sighs* okay, I don't own anything Twilight related. I don't even own the water Bella upchucked!**

**Jacob: Okay that's gross.**

**Edward: But true!**

**Jacob: Shut up, leech!**

**Edward: Shut up mongrel!**

**Me: Shut up both of you or I will smack you silly!**

***Both are quite***

**Wow that was really long. Sorry. Hope this makes up for it! **

**BELLA POV:**

I felt like I was flying. I struggled to open my eyes to see why I was flying. When I did, I saw my own personal angel. His black eyes were both captivating and terrifying. Captivating because they were gorgeous and I couldn't look away even when I tried. Terrifying because they were mad. The looked like a person who just witnessed the murder of hundreds of people and was now in therapy.

He looked down at me. "Bella," his voice was strained with worry and anxiety. His eyes were blazing. "We're almost to my place. You'll be fine, Sweetheart. You'll be fine," He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more then me. Wait! Did he just call me S-Sweetheart? I _must _be dead.

"Edward," I tried to speak but couldn't. He seemed to hear me though. "Why… why are you here?"

His face seemed to darken slightly. "I was already on my way back; I wanted to talk to you. I went to your house, but you weren't there. Alice called and told me she saw you going to a cliff." He looked down at me and spoke sternly. "Bella, why did you jump off a _cliff?_ Were you trying to kill yourself? Were you trying to hurt Charlie? Where you trying to-" I cut him off.

"Edward, I… I don't know how to say this. I… it was unbearable without you with me." I saw a weird look on his face that told me that he thought I was crazy, but I also saw a look of pain -pain worst then anything I have ever seen- so I quickly continued. "But I wasn't trying to commit suicide. I just…" my throat was starting to hurt really bad. "Edward, can I explain this later? My t-throat is hurting _really_ bad."

He nodded his head. He was still running. The wind hitting me was bad enough, but it started to rain. It felt as though people were pelting me with rocks. It all hurt so much. I was so cold, so tired. My eyes started to droop.

"Bella," his voice sounded like music, though it was anxious once again. "Stay awake. Don't sleep. Despite his words, I was still floating towards unconsciousness. His voice was the lullaby for a child.

Before my eyes closed, I saw the big white house -that will forever be my sanctuary- filled with the people I will always hope to call family.

**A/N: So… Keep on going or dump the whole story? I know it wasn't long, but I thought this might be a good place to stop. Should I make the next chapter in Edward's POV from Chapter 1&2 or go on to Bella's POV of what happens next and not do Edward's POV. Please tell me in a review. **

**Edward: I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULD WAKE HER UP, YOU LIEING B-**

**Me: If you do recall, I did wake her up. You just never specified that she had to STAY away. Hehe.**

**Edward: *sighs* okay fair enough. Just wake her up SOON!**

**Me: But what would be the fun in that? You can't rush this story. Don't worry thought, she will either wake up or die and you will walk the earth alone forever, because I love you so much I can't kill you.**

**Edward: WHAT ABOUT IN "BELLA AND THE BREAKUP?" YOU KILLED ME THEN, WHY NOT NOW?**

**Me: Well, how about not in this story? Now shut up! I am sure these wonderful readers and reviewers want to read other things besides this.**

**Edward: B-**

**Me: No buts! Now shut up before I send you to the Volturi and have them kill you and make Bella wake up.**

***Edward shuts up now***

**Me: Hello reviewers, please excuse poor Edward here. Please hit the beautiful blue button I am sure we all love. ****J**


	3. The Race to Save Everything

**A/N: Oh wow! Sorry for the bad title. And sorry, I didn't mean to leave this story hanging for that long. Well only a few days, but it feels long to me so I am sure that it feels longer to you. I hope that this makes up for that. This is WAY longer than the other chapters. Please R&R! **

**Music I listened to while writing this: **_**She Will Be Loved**_** by Maroon5 and **_**This Love **_**by Maroon5.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Not going to say it!**

**Bella: You have to!**

**Me: No! Go jump off a cliff!**

**Bella: Just did!**

***pauses, then falls over laughing with tears running down the face***

**Me: Okay. You. Win. I. AHAHAHA. Don't. *gasp* Own. TWILIGHT! AHAHAHAHA!**

**Bella: That is more like it!**

**SM: Thanks Bella! That means a lot to me! **

**Bella: Don't thank me! Why did you make me jump off a cliff in the first place? You're the one who gave her this idea! EDWARD!**

**Edward: Yes honey?**

**Bella: Kill SM.**

**SM: What? But I made you!**

**Bella: I don't care! **

**Edward: Bella I can't do that. **

**SM: Thank you, Edward!**

***Bella glares at Edward* **

**Bella: Why not?**

**Edward: *swallows* Well, in a few more books, SM makes us get married and then we have a honeymoon-**

**Bella: OKAY! DON'T KILL HER! HURRY UP AND MAKE IT HAPPEN SM! **

**SM: You just have to get through Eclipse dear. Now if you keep on making threats I will make it NOT happen.**

**Bella: You can't do th-**

**Me: CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO MY STORY! PLEASE! ARGUE LATER, K? **

***Looks out to the crowd* **

**Me: Sorry for them everyone. They will behave from now on. Now on to the story! R&Rs please!**

**EDWARD POV:**

I was just sitting in my room, looking at the walls but seeing nothing. Nothing mattered. Nothing but the girl I swore never to see again. I would give anything to be able to see her smile again, hear her laugh. But if I were to go back, it would mean either death or this half-life for her, and she deserved better. She deserved better then me, the monster.

I faintly heard Alice gasp, though I didn't have it in me to listen to her visions. "Edward!" there was a pounding on my door. "Open up right NOW!" she screamed at me. I didn't move an inch.

Suddenly my door was thrown against the opposite wall of my room, shattering into millions of pieces. "Alice! What the H-" I started to yell at her, but she cut me off.

"Edward, listen to me! I had a vision!" That's new. "Bella," I winced at that name; it hurt too much to think of her, "is going to jump off a cliff. There's a hurricane coming in. She's going to be swept underwater and not come up. We have to save her!"

I was shocked. My precious angel was going to jump off a cliff even after I made her promise not to do anything reckless. _This is all your fault,_ my mind kept telling me. _If she dies, it will be on your hands. You would have lead the most wonderful girl to death. _With a start I realized the irony. It was ironic that I left her to make sure that me and my family didn't kill her only to have her kill herself. Great, just great.

I took off running with my whole family behind me. It was a good thing we moved to Vancouver a month ago. We left everything in our old house because we had the same things -if not better- at the other houses. I had to save my angel at any cost! "Alice!" I screamed back at her, "Where is she?"

"Edward, she's in La Push," Her face fell. My rhythmic steps faltered for a second. La Push. We couldn't go to La Push. It would break the treaty. _Anything, Edward, anything!_ I kept screaming at myself. _Do anything to save the only thing that ever made this endless existence worth wild._

"You all go to the house. I will get Bella. I will meet you there afterward, okay?"

Everyone nodded. They all left but Alice. "Edward, you will make it there in time. Just convince her not to jump. Try to do it without being seen, okay? It'll just make it harder on her if she saw you and then you left again."

I nodded my head as Alice took off to go with the others to our old house. What I would give to be back there with Bella sleeping in my arms.

I made my way to the border thinking of Bella. I reluctantly switched from thinking about Bella to seeing if there were any werewolves around. I know that they have been extinct for awhile, but one can never be too careful. What I smelt surprised me as much as it horrified me. Victoria. Why was she here? I lost her somewhere around Texas when I was tracking her. Why would she come here of all places. Then the answer came to me as soon as I thought of the question. Bella. She wanted Bella, my angel. She couldn't have her. I wouldn't let her. I quickened my already fast pace.

I found the faint trace of Bella. She probably had her truck window open. I found her at First Beach, heading towards the cliff. I only new this place because I had seen it in the minds of others. Now the picture was complete. I have seen it with my own eyes. If only it could be under better circumstances.

"Bella!" I shouted from the trees. "What are you doing? Don't!"

She stopped dead in her tracks. I breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't going to jump. I started to retreat farther into the forest. It was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do in my whole existence.

"You won't stay with me if I don't," her voice was thick with tears. "You always wanted me to be human. So just watch me."

I stared at her in shock. She was going to jump because of me. She was going to commit suicide because I left. How stupid could one be?

"Please, Bella," I begged, "Don't do this! Please for me!" _I love you. _

She hesitated for a second more before continuing towards the cliff, her coming death. "Bella!" I roared like the monster I was. Only a monster would have done what I did to the most perfect girl in the world. "Listen to me!" She didn't stop so I continued. "Stop this instant! Think of Charlie!" I paused and then added, "Of me!" so fast a human wouldn't have noticed the pause.

"Oh like you care what happens to me," she said and my heart broke. "Charlie's a big boy. He can take care of himself." I would have laughed if I wasn't the broken man that I was.

She reached the edge now. "Bella," I cried tearless cries. "Please don't jump! Remember, you promised that you wouldn't do anything reckless and stupid," It was perfectly clear that I was grasping at straws. "Well, this is both!"

"And you promised that you would never leave me, and look how that ended," she shot back at me, breaking my already broken heart more.

She looked down at the ocean that was crashing against the cliff. She looked nervous and scared. I relaxed, she wouldn't jump.

And, like always, she surprised me. She jumped. I said a word I never before said in the presence of a lady. Hopefully she didn't hear me.

She screamed, but it wasn't one of fear. No, only a sane person would feel fear after jumping three stories. It was a scream of exhilaration. In the next second, she hit the water. I was about to dive in after her when she resurfaced. She had a smile on her face. The smile, however, was wiped off her face by a wave that crashed on top of her. I waited for her to resurface, but she never did.

Alice's vision.

I dove off the cliff after her in the next second. Once I hit the water, I looked for her and found her struggling to get free of the current pulling her down and flinging her around like a rag doll. I swam over to her as fast as I could and grabbed her by the chest. I saw bubbles float out of her mouth. I swam with vampire speed towards shore. I pulled her away from the waves and checked her for damage. She was fine physically… If you don't count the fact that she wasn't breathing. I quickly started to beat the water out of her lungs. It looked like she inhaled the entire ocean! When the water ceased to flow from her mouth, I knew it was all out. I quickly started CPR.

"Bella, please!" I begged her when she didn't respond. "Bella don't do this to me! Breath! Open your eyes! Do something!" She startled me by coughing back at me.

"Bella I gasped. _Please be alright. Please live!_

She slowly opened her eyes and my black orbs met her brown ones. Her eyes held pain and fatigue. "Edward," she squeaked at me. The relief I felt quickly was replaced by fear when her eyes rolled back in her head as she went under once again.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I will try to work on the next chapter soon. I was thinking the next chapter will be the second chapter in Edward's POV. It might be short but it will help lead up to other things to come. **

**If anyone has read or wants to read Bella and the Breakup, I put out a sequel for it! Please read it and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading! Please hit the Blue button that we all love.**

**Sincerely, **

**~JerinAnn**


	4. Suicidal Girl

**A/N: Hello! Well long time no see. Lol. I know I updated yesterday so I am going to continue to update today. I will work on the next chapter of this story once I publish this. I know some of you wanted me to do Edward's POV and others wanted me to continue the story in Bella's POV. Well, I decided to be fair to all of you and make Edward's POV now and the next chapter that I will publish today as soon as I can, is going to be Bella's POV so you can see what is happening.**

**As some of you know, I have a sequel to Bella and the Breakup out there. I am working on that so my time for this story is going to be less until I finish one of my other stories. I would like to know if some of you out there have a better name for the sequel than I do. It is called "The Miracle That Saved My Everything." Is it just me or does that sound like a terrible title? I need some ideas for it, preferably from people who have read Bella and the Breakup so they know what is going on. "The Miracle That Saved My Everything" is what happens to Edward, Percy, Nico, and Bella after Bella and the Breakup. Yes it is a Percy Jackson and Twilight mix. Well any ideas I would love to hear. Now on to the fourth chapter of Bella and the Cliff, well after a little disclaimer and the music I listened to while writing it.**

**Music: Judas by Lady Gaga (just to let you know, it really doesn't have anything to do with the story. I always thought of Judas in the song to be Edward since and Bella to be Lady Gaga in this song because she shouldn't love Edward because no one thinks they are right for each other. Also, Edward is a monster (demon) lol. I love you Edward!)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I am not going to say it.**

**Alice: You have to say it.**

**Me: No.**

**Alice: I have the perfect idea! We should go shopping so you have an open mind. The law will put you in prison if you don't say it, so we should go shopping before they take you away!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Alice: Come ON! The T-Shirt and Jeans was SOOOO yesterday! How old is that shirt?**

**Me: Five years old, and it still fits! I love the worn out shirt and torn jeans! **

**Alice: Yes, but you can look SOOO much better once we go shopping! **

**Me: I don't own Twilight! **

***Runs off with Alice in hot pursuit***

**Alice: But we have to go shopping! It would be so much fun!**

**Me: Nooo I hate SHOPPING! Now I have to go clean my mouth out from that dirty word! The only sh- thing I like to look for is music and books!**

***Edward comes in***

**Edward: Then you and I should go look at music together.**

***I stop dead in my tracks* **

**Me: Okay, Let's go!**

***Walks out with Edward while discussing who is better, Muse or Mutemath.***

***Alice turns towards everyone wide-eyed.* **

**Alice: Okay lets get back to the story. Let EsmePlatt95 and Edward shop now. I will get her someday. (evil grin) Give her enough reviews and I will be able take her shopping and she will update sooner to get her mind cleared and relaxed!**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_"Bella, please!" I begged her when she didn't respond. "Bella don't do this to me! Breath! Open your eyes! Do something!" She startled me by coughing back at me._

_"Bella I gasped. Please be alright. Please live!_

_She slowly opened her eyes and my black orbs met her brown ones. Her eyes held pain and fatigue. "Edward," she squeaked at me. The relief I felt quickly was replaced by fear when her eyes rolled back in her head as she went under once again._

**EDWARD POV:**

I panicked. What do I do? Should I bite her? No she might live. I won't condemn her to this forever night. _Carlisle._ I should take her to Carlisle. Why didn't I think of it before? I may have killed her by not thinking of it sooner.

I quickly went over to her side again as I had subconsciously started to pace. Carefully, I picked her up and started to run. She needed a doctor. She may have hurt her back or neck from the fall. Her lips were an unhealthy blue, but when has blue lips ever been healthy? She was shaking so hard I almost dropped her five times. That would have killed her instantly at this speed. I should have slowed down but I really needed Carlisle to look at her.

Her heartbeat picked up speed. She started to stir a little in my arms, but stopped with a wince. I looked down at her and saw her struggling to open her eyes. When she did, her eyes locked with mine she didn't look away and neither did I. I was relieved that her eyes were now open and I was afraid that if I were to look away, they would close and never open again.

"Bella," my voice sounded strained even to my ears. "We're almost to my place. You'll be fine, Sweetheart. You'll be fine." I was trying to convince myself more then her. It was clear she had hypothermia. I increased my speed so she could be nice and warm with a doctor to look after her.

"Edward," she said, though only a vampire would be able to hear her. "Why… why are you here?"

I could feel my face harden. _Yes, why was I here? Oh that's right, I was here to save my suicidal girl. _"I was on my way back; I wanted to talk to you," Lie, well half was a lie. I _did_ want to talk to her since the day I left. "Bella, why did you jump off a _cliff?_ Were you trying to kill yourself? Were you trying to hurt Charlie? Were you to-" She cut me off.

"Edward, I… I don't know how to say this. I… it was unbearable without you with me," I gave her a doubtful look. I wasn't that special. I knew what I was. It also hurt me to have her admit that I hurt her so much to cause her to try to kill herself. How would I have lived with myself knowing I was the reason the most wonderful girl wasn't here in a the world with me. I wouldn't. "But I wasn't trying to commit suicide. I just… Edward, can I explain this later? My t-throat is hurting _really_ bad."

I quickly nodded my head. An angel shouldn't be in pain. She should feel like she was in Heaven all the time. Her shivering was getting more pronounced. The wind and rain couldn't be helping her any. Her eyes started to droop and her heartbeat was slowing. She looked so tired. I should let her sleep. Hypothermia. "Bella, stay awake. Don't sleep." Despite what I said, she continued to fall closer to unconsciousness.

Fortunately, when her eyes closed all the way, we were at my house where my whole family was waiting for us anxiously.


	5. Desperation

**A/N: Hey sorry for making you all wait a few days. I am really busy in school and I am going to a new school so it makes it all the more difficult when you don't know anyone. Hopefully no one can see in this chapter that I am all stressed out. Well tell me what you think please!**

**Music: Tainted Love by Soft Cell**

**Disclaimer: Me: Jacob, can I have one more kiss?**

**Jacob: Why?**

**Me: Because if you don't I will not continue the story.**

**Crowd of readers: Jacob Kiss her or we will kill you!**

**Jacob: Okay okay! *leans in and touches his lips to mine***

**Me: Thanks, now here is the next chapter. Please read while I go cry in the corner of my room while you do. It is just too painful. Remember why, I am both Team Edward and TEAM JACOB! So just keep on reading to find out!**

**BELLA POV:**

I was at the shore of La Push beach. I looked up towards the cliff and headed up there for a reason I couldn't understand. I kept trying to keep myself from going up there, but I couldn't. I made my way to the ledge and jumped. But instead of feeling the excitement, the rush, I felt numb. Like I was back in my zombie state.

When I hit the water, it was like diving into the Artic Ocean. Everything was cold, black, there was nothing there I wanted, needed. I surfaced and then started to swim towards shore when something hard and cold grabbed my ankle. I looked down and saw Victoria with an evil grin plastered to her face as she snapped my ankle. I let out an earsplitting scream of agony. I tried to swim to shore again, but instead of getting closer, I was moving farther away.

I looked back to shore and saw my angel. Surely he would save me. "Edward!" I screamed. His head turned my way, but instead of jumping in after me, he stood his ground and smiled a smile so evil, it would put Victoria's to shame. Then I knew that I had no angel to save me, no good angel. Instead, I had a fallen angel who stood there to watch me suffer.

"It seems that your protector has left you," Victoria purred behind me. "You're all alone with no one to save you. Even the dog couldn't save you from me, but don't worry, you will be with him soon… very soon."

And with that, she lunged for my throat.

I woke up slowly but surely after that. _It's only a dream, only a dream,_ I kept chanting to myself. I found myself curled up on an unfamiliar bed in a familiar room. I had a gold comforter tucked around me and the golden canopy on the bed flowed effortlessly around me. I looked around the room and saw that everything was just as I had remembered it. The wall of CD's was still there with the high tech stereo. The black leather couch was pushed against the wall opposite from the glass one to make room for the new bed that now occupied its spot.

To make it better, the godlike creature that saved me before was there. He smiled at me the way he did when he saved me that last time; relieved.

Then my vision started to blur and darken. A movement behind my angel caught my eye. "Jacob," I said before I fell back into the dark abyss that seemed like it would always hold me captive in its clutches.

**(A/N: Okay, I considered stopping here, but I decided to be generous and continued. I love all you reviewers. You all keep me going. I also am going to continue on with this chapter because it has been awhile for me to update and I have no clue as to when I will update again. So here we go.)**

**EDWARD POV:**

I ran with my everything in my arms up to my room. I silently cursed myself for never getting a bed. I never saw a reason to get -or even need- a bed. I guess the couch would have to suffice.

But when I got up to my room, I saw this huge, golden bed in my room. I forgot everything and just stared at it in amazement. When did I ever get a bed?

_Edward,_ I heard Alice call to me from her mind, _Stop staring at the bed like an idiot and take care of Bella. I got the bed because I saw you might need one for Bella tonight. Carlisle needs to take a look at Bella now and he can't do it with her in your arms. Now put her on the bed!_

That snapped me out of my shocked state. As I laid Bella down, I thanked Alice in quiet murmurs. Carlisle came in with his black doctors bag; a worried expression plastered on his face. He examined her and I was too worried to listen to his thoughts.

He stood up after his examination. "Well, her spine looks good. She's got hypothermia and a broken ankle, though I think that is from impact. Edward, you did good bringing her here. Any longer and there would be no way that she would have survived."

Any longer and she would not have made it for my stupidity, not knowing what to do. I walked over to her. She needed warmth to survive. I tucked the blanket to my new bed around her and I heard Alice turn the heat up.

I sat in a chair next to my angel. I would have preferred lying on the bed next to her, but that would have made her colder… it would have killed her. It seemed like I was watching her for years, but it was really only hours.

It was terrifying not to hear her speak in her sleep. I didn't have even a slight clue as to what she was thinking -if she was- when she's in this kind of state. Just as I was about to go mad, she started to stir. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Edward," she whispered, which made me smile a little. "Edward, help please…" my smile faded as fast as it appeared. "Fallen angel," What the heck did THAT mean? "Doesn't care about me. Help, no VICTORIA!"

She was having a nightmare. And I was there… not saving her from Victoria? Victoria. I caught her scent on the reservation. She… no it couldn't be… she couldn't be after Bella. But what else would she be after?

Bella's eyes slowly opened and the relief I felt a moment ago flooded back. Her eyes started to glaze over slightly as she looked behind me. "Jacob," she whispered right before she was out… again.

Jacob? Why did she say "Jacob?" Then I felt something smothering crash into me and shove me into the wall. I pushed back and came face to face with -by the smell of it- a dog. Jacob. She was giving me a warning.

He came at me again and I easily dodged him this time. He growled, "You filthy bloodsucker. You broke the treaty. And you hurt the most perfect girl." His face softened fractionally whereas my face hardened. He loved Bella. Didn't he understand she was mine?

I stepped in front of where Bella laid out of it. He glared at me and I shot back, "She's mine. I didn't hurt her. I saved her. I only crossed the line to save her."

He lunged at me, which of course I neatly dodged. "Yeah right, leech. You crossed the line because you're a disgusting leech and can't keep a treaty because you are a monster."

"She tried to kill herself and I am no more of a monster than you dog." He grimaced at the reminder. "And you broke the treaty before me by telling her," I pointed at Bella, "that we were vampires. If it weren't for you, she wouldn't be here!" I lunged at him this time and I barely missed him.

"What do you mean she tried to kill herself?"

"She jumped off a cliff and she couldn't get back to the surface. She almost drowned today and now she has hypothermia and might not make it. So I had a better reason to break the treaty than you. You did it to impress a girl. I did it to keep the girl I love alive."

He glared at me. "She would have figured it out eventually."

I couldn't disagree. She was a smart girl. And perceptive. I have no doubt in my mind she would have eventually figure it out. "Yeah, maybe. Now. Get. Out. Of. My. HOUSE!"

"Not without Bella," He said stubbornly.

"Then you better make yourself comfortable because she isn't leaving," I spoke with sarcasm seeping into my words.

"You don't speak for her!" he snarled at me, he fists shaking. "She'll make her own choices, and she will choose me because _I_ didn't leave her."

"Oh no, you didn't leave her. That would be the right thing, noble thing. You stayed so you are endangering her at your own happiness. She deserves so much better than you."

He snarled at me again, but it had no effect on me. "You… w-w…" he couldn't get the words out. He started to shake harder. Then I realized that he was going to phase… and Bella was right next to him.

"NOOO!" I roared as he phased. Bella was thrown to the floor, her face torn up, her body broken, her heart slowing. She isn't going to make it. _Yes she is! _my mind shouted at me.

Jacob's brown eyes were filled with horror. _What have I done?_ I ran up to him and snapped his bloody neck. His body was limp. He was gone.

I ran over to Bella who was miraculously still alive, but barely. I quickly bent down and bit her neck, arms, wrists, ankles, and shoulders. She tasted perfect, but my will to save her conquered the desire to continue to feed off of her until she was dead.

I stared at her, trying hard to ignore the fact that her face was torn. My dead heart died again when I heard her heart go silent. I let out a cry of agony.

_Edward, her heart,_ I heard Alice's mental voice. Yes, her heart. One of the most wonderful sounds in the world had stopped. Then I understood what Alice had meant. In less then a second, I ran from the room, grabbed a syringe, and filled it with my venom. I plunged it into her heart and started compressions as soon as all my venom was in. I keep beating her heart in desperation. I would gladly do this forever if it would save her. Just as I was about to give up hope, I heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

Her heart.

**Me: WHAAAA! Jacob! I am sooooo sorry! I had to to keep the story going! **

**Crowd: No wonder you wanted another kiss. The last kiss of Jacob Black. WOW! **

**Me: *staring at the crowd like they have gone crazy* NO! I didn't want to kill him. He great! He's not an Edward but he is a close second! Now let me go cry in the corner till I have it in me to continue this story. If I get 8 reviews, I will hurry up with this chapter and put it up before the 20****th****. **


	6. What Happened?

**A/N: Hello everyone. Thanks for the awesome reviews! I greatly appreciate them. I am surprised no one has said that this story sucks. Well, my computer has been acting up and I was about to just give up and not even type parts of the next chapter today. Well, school is getting hectic again, so I have even less time to update. I think it should be illegal to have 7 quizzes/tests in 2 days! So, I am not sure when I will get to update again. I am spending all my free time writing and updating my stories that I am basically ditching all my friends. So… i will be hanging with them more and a little less of working on this. I love you all even thought I won't be writing all that much anymore. I tried to write this chapter longer, but I thought the ending was a great place to stop. So… enough of my blabbering. Let's get on with the story!**

**Music: Heart and Soul by T'Pau, Friday by Rebecca Black (I know she might not be a great singer but I have heard worse and I can relate to some of the verses) and Decode by Paramore.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alice: Jerin doesn't own anything. Well she owns the plot and that is it. Jerin also wants to be my best friend but that can't happen because I am fictional. I also never want to shop at the mall aga- okay who wrote this scripted?**

**Me: hehe. Well it was worth a shot.**

**BELLA POV:**

I was in complete darkness as I heard bangs and yells. I remember seeing Jacob in the entryway with a murderous look on his face as he looked back and forth from me to Edward and back again.

I knew Jacob well enough to know what he was planning. I couldn't lose him again, no matter the cost. I was slipping away to fast to make a whole sentence, so I prayed that he would understand my warning. "Jacob," I breathed before I was under.

I heard their angry words as they fought. This couldn't be about me. I wasn't that important. Edward left, he didn't love me anymore. So… why would he fight for me?

Then I had an epiphany. Edward crossed the line dividing their territory. He broke the treaty. For me. To save me. Even in the state I was in, I managed to feel guilty about the dream I had.

"You filthy bloodsucker. You broke the treaty. And you hurt the most perfect girl," Jacob growled at Edward. If I could sigh and shake my head I would have. Jacob could be so full of it sometimes. He didn't know half of it. If it wasn't for Edward, I would be at the bottom of the ocean.

I heard Edward speak in front of me. "She's mine. I didn't hurt her," You tell him Edward! "I saved her. I only crossed the line to save her."

My heart swelled as I heard him confirm my earlier hypothesis. He only did what he did to save me. I would never regret that decision. It brought Edward back so I could see him one last time.

I heard Jacob lunge at Edward and didn't hear the impact of two bodies colliding so I guessed Edward dodged him. "Yeah right, leech," Jacob retorted. "You crossed the line because you're a discussing leech and can't keep to a treaty because you are a monster." If I was well enough and totally conscious, I would have smacked Jacob… hard. How dare he contradict what I had always said to Edward? He wasn't a monster!

"She tried to kill herself," WHAT? Okay, scratch that. I don't want to slap Jake anymore. _Edward, once I wake up, you are going to get it!_ "and I am no more of a monster than you dog," Edward said in a cool, velvet voice. That's my man! Takes no crap from anyone.

I heard Edward lunge for Jake and Jake, ungracefully at the sound of it, dodged Edward. Would this never end? I just wanted Jake out of here. As much as I loved him, I didn't want him there with me. He would get hurt… or even kill my reason for living.

"What do you mean she tried to kill herself?" Yeah, what do you mean I tried to kill myself?

"She jumped off a cliff and she couldn't get back to the surface. She almost drown today and now she has hypothermia and might not make it." My stomach dropped. What? I might not make it? NO, I had to make it. I could hear the agony in his beautiful voice now and I could just imagine what his onyx eyes would look like; the pain he could always hide from everyone. Everyone but me. I couldn't let that happen to my angel. He might not be the fallen angel I thought he was, but he wasn't a white angel. He was a dark angel. _My _dark angel. "So I had a better reason to break the treaty than you," Edward continued. "You did it to impress a girl. I did it to keep the girl I love alive."

:She would have figured it out eventually," Jacob countered.

I didn't disagree. I wouldn't have given up until I found out what they were. It wasn't who I was.

"Yeah, maybe," I wanted to growl at Edward. Did he think I was stupid or what? "Now. Get. Out. Of. My. House," Edward's voice was rising as he spoke. _Manners!_ I wanted to shout out. I thought men in the 1900s would have been raised with better manners. With a jolt, I realized I sounded like Esme. My sweet, loving mother figure, who I might never see again. No I had to see her. At least one last time.

"Not without Bella," Jacob's voice was childlike as he spoke. I wanted to snort. Did he really think that I would give Edward up this time? Fat chance.

"Then you better make yourself comfortable because she isn't leaving." Good. We're on the same page.

"You don't speak for her!" Jacob snarled, surprising me. He wasn't the Jacob I knew and loved anymore. The happy kid who's smile was so bright, it would put the sun to shame. Now, in it's place was a dark kid. One who was foreign to me. He wasn't the dark angel or even a fallen angel. Nor was he a demon. No, it was like an eclipse had come and covered him, making him dark, stilling his light till there was only a faint glow and the glow would wear away into nothing given time. Nothing made sense to me anymore.

"She'll make her own choices," the eclipse Jake continued. "and she will choose me because _I _didn't leave her." In what strange dimension would I ever choose this dark Jacob over my dark angel; the angel that would protect me and love me at the same time?

"Oh no, you didn't leave her. That would be the right thing, noble thing. You stayed so you are endangering her at your own happiness. She deserves so much better than you." Somehow, I got the feeling we weren't talking about Jacob anymore.

Jacob let out a huge snarl and if I wasn't in a comatose state, I would have screamed. "You… w-w…" he couldn't get out one more word.

"NOOO!" I heard Edward roar. I felt something hot and hard hit me so hard that I flew off the bed I was still lying on. I felt something tear at my face and some bones in me crack from the impact of my fall. The blood was flowing from me. I wondered what had hurt me and found my answer immediately. Jacob. Jacob lost control. I was standing too close. I was Emily Young. _Some people get injured or even killed._ A memory of the sunny Jacob came rushing back to me.

I had opened my door to get out, but he grabbed me by the wrist lightly. That was when I noticed how hot his skin really was. I asked him what was wrong and he answered that there was something he wanted to tell me, but it was going to sound kind of corny. I told him to go ahead and he told me that he would never hurt me. He would never hurt me at all.

All I could think was, _Jacob, you promised you would never hurt me. What happened? _Then I felt myself floating away from my body.

**A/N: Wow, bad ending. I will work on the next chapter when I have time. I will give you a hint as to what it will be about. The name is most likely going to be "Heaven is a Place on Earth." Great song. Tell me what you think. If I get 5 more reviews, I will fit this into my weekend schedule. It's 10:00 so I have to go. Love you all. And please hit that pretty blue button. ~JerinAnn**


	7. Heaven Is A Place On Earth

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have so much on my plate right now that I don't have that much time to write. Well, I am back and I hope you like this next chapter. I have a few more story ideas but I won't work on those till I am finished or close to finished with Bella and the Cliff. Sorry that this isn't that long. So, here is the story after the usual.**

**Music: More by Usher**

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: So… you're going to bring Bella back. **

**Me: Hmm… I don't know *singing Barbie Girl in my head*\**

**Edward: Ugh! Where did you learn your taste of music? Emmett? Alice?**

**Me: *sniff* No I learned it from you! *evil smile* I like any music but rap! Besides, Alice introduced me to this song. No say it or I will continue to sing Barbie Girl in my head.**

**Edward: She doesn't own Twilight and I love her… hey! Not fair Jerin! Come on!**

**Me: What? Bella isn't here and I stopped singing Barbie Girl in my head. *Pulls out CD player and plays Barbie Girl* I said I would stop singing it in my head, not that I wouldn't play it. MUHAHAHA! **

**Sorry. I couldn't help myself. Enjoy please!**

**PREVIOULY**

_**FLASHBACK!**_

I opened my door to get out, but he grabbed my wrist lightly and held me there. I noticed again how hot his skin felt on mine.

"What is it, Jake?" I asked.

There's something I wanted to tell you, Bella… but I think it's going to sound kind of corny."

I sighed. This would be more of the same from the theater. "Go ahead."

"It's just that, I know how you're unhappy a lot. And, maybe it doesn't help anything, but I wanted you to know that I'm always here. I won't ever let you down- I promise that you can always count on me. Wow, that does sound corny. But you know that, right? That I _would _never, ever hurt you?" **(NEW MOON: PAGE 217 & 218)**

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

_All I could think was, _Jacob, you promised you would never hurt me. What happened?_ Then I felt myself floating away from my body._

**BELLA POV:**

Everything was black first. Then it started to get lighter and lighter till I could see. There were two paths. One overgrown with potholes, which would be impossible to travel. Then there was a path that was smooth all the way. But those weren't the only differences. At the end of the first path, there was music, dancing, and a banquet large enough for a king, whereas the end of the second one had suffering, darkness, and evil at the end. I started down the first path; wanting to leave that evil behind me. I kept tripping on the path I was taking. It was hard, but not impossible. But towards the end of the trip, I fell and cut my leg open. There was no greater pain than that. I wanted this misery to end. Then I remembered the only thing that could get me through this, the only thing that mattered.

Edward.

Edward. My dark angel. My love… life. He would never forgive me if I gave up now, when I came so far.

So I got unsteadily to my feet and limped forward. I could fall at any minute, but I _had _to do this for my Edward. Edward. The person who would live forever and love me forever. The man I would never see again.

The tears in my eyes did nothing to help me as I stumbled my way to a golden gate with people in white talking and singing. Once I got to the gate, my legs gave out. I would have hit my head on the ground if it weren't for four withered hands. I looked up to see Gran and Gramps.

"Gran? Gramps?" I asked in an unsteady voice that matched how I felt.

"Hello, Sweetheart," Gran said. "Oh, I love you so much. And look how much you've grown! Come on Sweetheart, let's go see the King to know for sure where you'll go." I could see the sadness in her eyes.

We walked through the giant, golden gate and towards three seats. The middle seat was the biggest, the one on his right was the second biggest, and the last one was the smallest. The middle seat was occupied by a man with a white beard, white robes, gold crown, and a serious expression on his face. The seat on his right held a man with a purple robe and a crown of thorns. The smallest seat held a man with a harp, white robes, and white wings. An angel. So that was God, Jesus, and Gabriel. Cool, so we were right. No cool, I was dead. I smiled and bowed down to God.

God looked at me and his expression softened a small amount. "Isabella -Bella- you weren't supposed to die today. You were to spend forever with Edward. They all -the Cullens- wondered if they had souls. But you, you, Bella, have always believed that they did have a chance at Heaven. You had the faith that none of them had. I thought I would complement you on your faith that is one of the strongest I have seen in this decade. You stuck to your faith no matter what you went through or what the others said. You would be here with me forever and I would love to keep my daughter with me, but Edward needs you. He won't ever move on and you two need each other. That was my plan. To have Edward be alone for a long time till he can appreciate what he was given and truly love her -you- for who you are. So… you're going back. I love you and I'll see you when the time comes."

Everything started to fade; I started to fade. I could feel myself going back to my body. There was one thing I needed to know before it was too late and I was back in my body.

"Wait! Do they have souls?" Then I could fight with Edward strongly when I was back. He couldn't deny it if it came straight from God himself.

He smiled at me. "Trust your heart. That will always guide you. Just believe in the impossible and it will come true."

I was back in my body after that . The pain was excruciating, but it was only in my heart. Everything else in my body felt strong and cold. When the pain stopped, I opened my eyes and saw an unfamiliar wall covered in CD's. _Where am I?_

**A/N: I know, I'm mean to stop there. Well I don't know when I will write again because I am always really busy. Okay, some of you might not like this chapter because you may not believe in God, but I am a believer and will show God in this way and as many ways as I can. Please Review and tell me what you think. I promise the next chapter will be more on Bella and Edward. Well tell me what you think and I will try to update again soon. Ttyl!**

**~Jerin~**


	8. Shocker

**A/N: Thanks to all of you that haven't lost your faith in me. Sorry I am not writing as much as I used to. I am just too busy to really have time to update a lot. I have been writing this chapter with all the free time I could muster and I hope that this chapter makes up for how long I have been gone. Well, here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Now here are some ways to annoy ALICE CULLEN!**

**1) Push her off a cliff and yell "Fly, Pixie, fly!"**

**2) Take all her credit card, hold them high above her and say, "Jump for them."**

**3) Tell her that if she was a couple inches shorter, she would legally be a midget.**

**4) Put her number on a psychic card, give it to a lot of troubled people, and watch her reaction.**

**5) Ask her what you will do every 5 minutes and when she says she doesn't know, scoff and say, "So psychic you are."**

**Sorry I had to put that on here. I am Team Alice but I had this crazy idea to put this on here. I saw a couple of these after I thought of it so that's sad the the first one I THOUGHT OF! Hehehe… well on to the story. Here is Chapter 8!**

Previously:

_I was back in my body after that. The pain was excruciating, but it was only in my heart. Everything else in my body felt strong and cold. When the pain stopped, I opened my eyes and saw an unfamiliar wall covered in CD's. _Where am I?

**EDWARD'S POV:**

I let out a sigh of relief. Her heart. Her heart. The most beautiful sound was now beating. It was erratic and wouldn't be beating much longer. Well, she will be with me for eternity. You win some and you lose some.

I always wanted her with me for eternity so I would never lose her. But that would have been selfish. So selfish to destroy the brightest thing in the world and turn it into darkness. She deserved so much more, more than what I could give her. More than me.

Alice chose _that_ time to enter. Edward, she's going to be perfect. She will be so beautiful."

I growled at her. "She was already beautiful."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. She-" her voice cut off and her eyes widened so much I thought they would fall out. "She's gone!"

"Alice?" I asked. "What do you mean? Who's gone?" She was really starting to freak me out.

"Bella! The visions! Oh, Edward! All the visions of her disappeared. Everything's black!"

My eyes widened. She would die? No! She has to make it! She's my everything. "Alice," my voice shook. "Does that mean she'll, that she…" I couldn't put it into works; it was just too painful. Luckily, Alice knew what I was asking.

"I don't know, Edward. I don't think she'll die. I mean, just listen to her heart. It's so strong. I _think_ she will make it."

That didn't reassure me. Alice has always known. She has never had to guess. I could only hope that she was just as good as she would be with her visions.

Carlisle then came in. "Edward. Don't worry. Listen to her heart. It's stronger than Emmett's was. Look at her face. All the cuts have vanished. Smell her scent. It's more like ours than hers. She'll be fine. Stop worrying. Everything will be fine."

He smiled at me before taking a worried Alice with him. I was left alone with my girl -or should I say my ex-girl, no it was too painful. I will spend eternity trying to make up for my stupidity. I smiled then, we _would _have eternity.

I started to daydream about how we would spend eternity when her heart started to beat faster. The transformation was almost over. She made no sound though her eyelids fluttered so I knew she was conscious. She must be in so much pain.

Before I had any more time to worry, her heart stopped. For a brief second, I thought that she had died and then her breathing was back and her new scent hit me. I smiled as her eyes opened and she took in her surroundings. I saw confusion on her face and stifled my chuckle/

Everyone -when they're changed- were confused when they woke up because everything's so different; the scents, the look of everything, and the sound. The most shocking change was how everything felt. Everything felt so much more breakable. I smiled when I thought of how I would be able to help her through her first couple years. I reached forward and squeezed her hand. What she did next shocked me as much as it scared me.

She mover so fast I couldn't even see it. In the next second, I was pinned to the ground. She growled at me as she glared. She confirmed my worst fear; she wanted immortality instead of me. She hated me. She continued to glare at me as my heart broke. "Who are you?" She snarled at me, her eyes crazed. I stared at her with disbelief. Was she joking? How could she not know who I was? I was speechless and she started to squeeze my throat; i felt cracks started to spread from my neck to my face as she crushed me.

Alice. She was like Alice. She lost her memory. I probably should have been happy that she didn't remember what I did to her, but it also meant she didn't remember all the times we laughed, smiled, or kissed. She doesn't remember all the times we said "I love you."

"Bella," I chocked out. "It's me, Edw-" I was cut off by Bella getting thrown off of me and into the wall. Bella was up and ready to attack when Emmett pinned her to the ground this time. She struggled to get lose of his grip and he struggled to keep her down.

"Stop!" I screamed and threw Emmett off of her. There was no reason to do that to her. Sure she was crushing me, but I deserved it! She was startled and her response was only instinctual.

She attacked.

Emmett looked at me with confusion and disbelief in his eyes. But the thing that stood out the most was pain, no not physical but emotional. Bella was like a little sister to him. It hurt him to treat her like that, but he thought it was necessary because he thought she was killing me. He was correct… but that still didn't give him any right to do that to her.

I shook my head at him and grabbed Bella's hand again to pull her up. Confusion was evident in her crimson eyes. I guess I would have to get used to never seeing those beautiful brown eyes again. Well, they will be beautiful topaz in about a year.

"Bella, I-" I started, but she interrupted me.

"Is that my name?" Her voice sounded even more musical when she wasn't snarling at me. Hmmm, I wonder why that is.

"Yes, your full name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you prefer Bella. You were born on September 13, 1987. Now, Bella, what do you remember?"

Her nose crinkled in the adorable way it does when she's deep in thought. "Nothing but darkness."

I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe she didn't remember me. I would have to start all over again. How long would it be before I could kiss her without her ripping my head off? Life would be so unbearable… well I didn't have a life because I wasn't alive, but you get the idea!

I was about to speak again; tell her all about us before I left when she spoke.

"Why does my throat feel like it is on fire?" She asked me in a pained voice that matched her pained expression.

I gave her a grim smile. "It comes with being a vampire." Her eyes widened at that. Oh, that's right. She didn't know what she was. Oops. "You're thirsty," I smiled wider at her as I remembered an old conversation I had with her a long time ago.

**(**_**Bold Italics is Edward **__and just italics is Bella's words__**)**_

"_Why did you go to that Goat Rocks place last weekend… to hunt. Charlie said it wasn't a good place to hike, because of bears."_

"_Bears? You know, bears are not in season."_

"_**If you read carefully, the law only covers hunting with weapons."**_

"_Bears?"_

"_**Grizzly is Emmett's favorite."**_

"_Hmmm. So, what's your favorite?"_

"_**Mountain lion."**_

"_Ah."_

"_**Of course we have to be careful not to impact the environment with injudicious hunting. We try to focus on areas with an overpopulation of predators - ranging as far away as we need. There's always plenty of deer and elk here, and they'll do, but where's the fun in that?"**_

"_Where indeed?"_

"_**Early spring is Emmett's favorite bear season - they're just coming out of hibernation, so they're more irritable."**_

"_Nothing more fun than an irritated grizzly bear."_

"_**Tell me what you're really thinking, please."**_

"_I'm trying to picture it - but I can't. How do you hunt a bear without weapons?"_

"_**Oh we have weapons. Just not the kind they consider when writing hunting laws. If you've ever seen a bear attack on television, you should be able to visualize Emmett hunting."**_

"_Are you like a bear, too?"_

"_**More like a lion, or so they tell me. Perhaps our preferences are indicative."**_

"_Perhaps. Is that something I might get to see?"_

"_**Absolutely not!"**_

"_Too scary for me?"_

"_**If that were it, I would take you out tonight. You **_**need **_**a healthy dose of fear. Nothing could be more beneficial for you."**_

"_Then why?"_

"_**Later. We're going to be late."**_

"_Later then."_

_\_

I smiled even wider at her. If she still had her memory, she would have rather enjoyed this.

"Let's go hunting."

**A/N: Yeah I know, crappy ending to this chapter. I have no clue when I will update again; you won't believe how many tests I have this week. Well, please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Please, if you hated it, tell me in the nicest way possible. I have had a bad month so far and I will break at the slightest thing and that would put this story on hold for even longer. Hope you all have a great night. Will update as soon as I can. ~JerinAnn**


	9. You win some, you lose some

**A/N: Okay so some of you have been waiting for this chapter to come out for a long time… well about a week, but still. ****J I just… I'm going through a hard time so I find it difficult to keep the story on the right track when I'm like this. I tried really hard to get this chapter done since I started it so… yeah. I have to go to a personal Counselor to see if we can fix the problem that is going on. Lol. And no I am not mental. J I just don't like what people are saying about me and I can't focus on anything while it is going on… wow. TMI. 'Kay. So here's the next chapter. I just thought that I should let you know why you may not be seeing a lot of me anymore… or should I be saying reading a lot of my things because you can't actually see me… THERE I GO AGAIN! Lol I'm just toying with you. J had to lighten the mood. So here's the next chapter and please read and review, the more reviews I get, the more I like and want to write so they come faster. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Clair de Lune which I am listening too. Love that song. :D**

**BELLA'S POV:**

He smiled even wider at me. Really? Is he just plain stupid or what? I don't even know who he is and he's smiling at me like and idiot when I'm in pain. I guess that's how all boys are; cruel and mean. **(Sorry to all boys out there. Bella just is thinking like that because she's cranky and is in pain.)**

"Let's go hunt," he finally said.

I stared at him like he just spoke Latin. "Huh?"

That only made him smile wider and my glare harden. He cleared his throat. "Sorry. It's hard for me to remember that you don't recognize me," his face held so much grief and pain that my stomach dropped. I don't even know him, but I … I feel like I know him, that I _should_ know him. I felt like he was a big part of my life… before I was turned.

"Well, as I was saying, hunting is the only way to survive I guess. Except we don't hunt humans… we well hunt animals."

"Like squirrels?" I asked confused.

All I got in response were seven distinct laughs. Everyone was in hysterics. It looked like they would cry by the way they were all rolling on the ground. Though, somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that vampires couldn't produce tears.

Then it came to my mind. "Oh, you mean deer, elk, bears, mountain lions…" something unexpected came to my mind that brought me up short. I pointed a finger at Edward. "Mountain lions are your favorite," I stated certainly. I knew it was true… somewhere I knew it was true.

Everyone stopped laughing all at once. My eyes were glued to Edward -as were his to mine- so I saw the sudden glimmer of hope light up his face. "You remember?"

Everyone's eyes were on me. I looked down, suddenly uncomfortable… embarrassed even. "No, uh not really. I mean… I _know_ things like that, but … I have no conscious memory of anything."

Suddenly an excited little pixie walked up. "Oh we have to go shopping Bella!" She exclaimed. Somewhere in the … front of my mind, I knew I despised shopping. "Oh, it'll be so much fun!"

All of a sudden, a memory so clear that it almost knocked me off my feet came back to me. We were standing outside of a high school, where the girl standing right next to me was trying to convince me to go to their house for a party - my birthday party! That means…

"Alice!" I screamed and flung myself at her. Oh my GOSH! She's here! My best friend's back!

"Bella, you're squishing me," she chocked out. Oops! I let go of her immediately.

She quickly recovered and pulled me back into a hug. "You remember me?" Alice screamed.

"Yes! How could I forget my best friend for long?" We both screamed like girls; jumping around in circles. Then I remembered more. I quickly let go of Alice. She frowned but I smiled at her. I walked over to Emmett. "How have you been, Em?" I asked.

He gripped me so tight I would have been crushed instantly if I were human. "It's been hell not having my favorite sis around," he said with a wink. Alice response was, "Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?"

I turned to Rose and hugged her. She looked so shocked that I did the only thing I could think of; I smiled at her. I then left her to go hug Jasper. He crushed me to him. "Oh, Bella! I am so, so sorry about-" I cut him off as soon as I understood what he was trying to say.

"Jasper, it wasn't your fault; it wasn't anyone's fault but mine. I was careless and aloud myself to get a paper cut. So if anyone should be looking for forgiveness, it's me."

Jasper looked so shocked, but then broke into a huge grin. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"There's nothing really to forgive, but you're forgiven."

"Same here, Sis." It was my turn to smile like the idiot I know I was.

I ran over to Esme and Carlisle with -of course- my new found speed. Esme pulled me to her. "It's so good to have my daughter back."

I felt the tears threatening to flow from my eyes… but they didn't and they won't ever again. Tears would never flow, nor would I ever blush again. "It's great to have my parents back." Parents. "Oh no!" I gasped.

"Bella?" Esme asked worried.

I started to dry sob as I sunk to the floor. Everyone in the room was looking at me with worried eyes. "What d-do I t-tell Renee a-and Charlie," I cried.

Alice came over and put her arms around me. "I'm so sorry Bella, but you can't ever see your parents again."

I tried to calm myself, put myself back together with success. I tried to hide my pain and sorrow without success this time. "I guess what people say is true: you win some, you lose some." I smiled a pained smile. Alice and Esme squeezed my arm as I got up.

I looked over at Edward and slowly walked towards him. He looked sadly at me. I was getting sick of that look fast. I leaned closer to him and closer till…

_SMACK!_ … I hit him square across the face. I heard a lot of gasps behind me and one very distinct laughter and a loud, "That's my sis!" Edward looked at me with shock and pain… but mostly shock.

"Hello Edward," I said in a sweet voice and then kneed him where it counts. It probably hurt worse because I was a newborn and I was using all my strength. When he bent over with a sharp gasp, I kissed him on the cheek before pushing him over. "Goodbye Edward." I said over my shoulder as I ran from the house and into the woods.

I kept running through the woods with no purpose. I didn't know where I was going and I couldn't bring myself to care.

In the next minute, I found myself running to the sweetest scent I have ever smelt. I jumped into the trees and bounced from one branch to the other. I quickly reached the spot where the scent originated from, I was desperate to taste it, to quench this unbearable thirst that would never go away without it.

I looked down at the man with brown eyes that were both familiar to me yet foreign … a distant memory. A human memory.

Charlie.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, evil place to stop. I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't in the best writing condition. I will try to make the next one better, but all stories have a life of their own and they can't be changed easily… for mine anyway. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and please make my day and review. It would mean a lot to me and it will motivate me to get the next chapter out soon. **

**Oh and I thought that the name of the chapter would be Squirrels? But i decided against that. lol. have a great night everyone! :D ~JerinAnn**


	10. Not Your Fault

**A/N: Hey ya, I'm back! So I am sorry if anyone -especially any men- that were offended in the chapter before this when I had Bella basically trash Edward. Okay I have to admit that it was a little extreme, but I think Bella shouldn't have been as forgiving at the beginning. So, sorry. I didn't mean to offend anyone. **

**Okay so this is officially the last chapter of this story. I will be making a sequel to this story in a couple months. I will try to use the time in between to try to work on my other stories. For example, Treachery. I put that one on hold because a lot more people wanted to read this that that story. So here we go. Here is Chapter 10: Not You're Fault!**

_Previously: _

_I kept running through the woods with no purpose. I didn't know where I was going and I couldn't bring myself to care._

_In the next minute, I found myself running to the sweetest scent I have ever smelt. I jumped into the trees and bounced from branch to the other. I quickly reached the spot where the scent originated from, I was desperate to taste it, to quench this unbearable thirst that would never go away without it._

_I looked down at the man with brown eyes that were both familiar to me yet foreign … a distant memory. A human memory._

_Charlie._

**EDWARD POV:**

I was still on the ground moaning in agony. Bella sure knew how to hurt a guy; both physically and emotionally. **(A/N: Okay, so you know I'm not a guy so I have no clue how much it hurts so please bear with me)** First a smack to the face, a knee to my manly hood, and then a kiss to my cheek before she said goodbye. I didn't know what hurt worse: the physical pain or emotional.

Emmett came up to me with a smile plastered to his face. "Good thing you already couldn't have kids, Eddie," If I had been myself at that moment, I would have growled and lunged at him, but instead, all I could do was moan in response. "Good thing you're already dead too, huh," he was a serious as Emmett ever got then, seeing me in so much pain.

When the pain finally seceded, I got up from the spot on the floor that I never wanted to see again. I walked over to Alice. "Alice can you-" she stopped me.

"Edward, I tried to find her, but it's like she doesn't even exists anymore. I don't know so please don't ask me," she begged me. I sighed and nodded.

"Edward," Jasper called out. I turned to him, curious. "I couldn't feel any of her emotions, though they were evident in her eyes. I have no clue what's going on," his brow crinkled in the way it always did when her was upset or uncomfortable… especially when he is left in the dark. Alice was just like him in that way as well… okay so I fit that category, too, but can you blame me; the mind reader?

"Everyone, I have a bad feeling about this. It's just… I think something bad's going to happen to Bella."

"Edward, you're just paranoid," Emmett rolled his eyes. "Nothing bad's going to happen to Bella or anyone for that matter."

All of a sudden we hear this bloodcurdling scream that could only be a vampire and a female at that. Female vampire… Bella! "Bella!" I gasped as I realized that was the same scream she had in the dance studio back in Phoenix. She was in some sort of trouble… as always. And I would always be there to help her get though it. We were all about to go after her when we hear running and cries of agony.

Bella emerged from the trees with blood all over her clothes and a pained expression on her face. But the most shocking part of her was her eyes; they were an even bright crimson than before. We looked at her, shocked that she would be like that. Sure, when one of us killed a human, we felt terrible, but Bella was a newborn. She shouldn't be upset about any of this… yet. She looked like she would be crying waterfalls if that was possible. Well, Bella was one of the most compassionate people I have ever known, and I knew a lot of people.

"Charlie," She whispered before falling in a heap on the ground, crying her heart out.

**A/N: I considered stopping here but I thought it was mean and I didn't want to make you wait or have to write another chapter when I could just fit it in easier. Plus, this chapter would have been too short. ****J**

Everything clicked together; why she was so upset, why she had so much control riht now. She just killed her own father, flesh and blood.

I ran right up to her to comfort her as much as I could. Once I started trying to get her to stop crying, she stopped for one second and then started crying even harder. She kept sobbing of how she was a monster for killing her father and how she didn't deserve me. Impossible. So, she was new to this life, it was to be expected that she would mess up and it was very unfortunate that it had to be her father that she mess up with. As for her not deserving me… well, it was the other way around. What she did to me was totally acceptable because I had hurt her so. It was I that didn't deserve her.

I held her for hours until I stood us both up and helped her inside so she could wash and change. She wouldn't let me leaver her, even when she was cleaning up because she said that she had lived long enough without me, which only made me feel guiltier. I tried my best to be the gentleman I was raised to be, but I slipped a few times. I caught myself watching her wash her hair clean of dirt and her body of moss. She was the most beautiful creature out there.

When she was done and changed, we headed downstairs for a family meeting. Everyone gave Bella a hug and a sympathetic smile. I quickly led her to the loveseat they purposely left open for us.

"So…" Carlisle began, "it is obvious that we can't stay here," I could feel the guilt radiating off of Bella and whispered, "Not your fault," in her ear. Carlisle smiled slightly at me.

"So we will be going back to Alaska till our house - or should I say Edward's house- in Chicago Is ready." I smiled and then grimaced. Alaska. Denali. Tanya. Well… at least I now had Bella.

**The End!**

**Wait! Please don't kill me or hit the review button and tell me how crappy an ending it is! I said I was done with this story but not the idea! I am going to make a sequel call Bella in Denali (Yeah, not the best title but oh well). I will work on it when I finish a couple other stories. So please be patient and don't give up on me yet. I will be trying to work on Treachery since I haven't updated that story in a while. **

**Please hit this darling Blue Button located at the bottom of the screen. Oh and Breaking Dawn is coming out in less than a month! So excited! And then The Hunger Games is coming out in March! Life doesn't get better than this! :D**

**~JerinAnn**


	11. Sequel's Up

**A/N: Hey everyone. So I have the sequel up to this story. It's called Bella in Denali. The title says it all. Currently two chapters are up and i am working on the third. I am thinking that I will make third story to go off of Bella in the Cliff but i want to see where Bella in Denali goes before i make the plans official.**

**Also my facebook page called is going to have some extra things on it. I will be posting polls on there where i won't be posting them on fanfiction. I also will be posting something where people can win the next chapter of any story they want a day before anyone else gets it. It doesn't matter if i have the story on hold. Thought I would let you all know. Hope you all have a great day. ~JerinAnn**


End file.
